child_supportfandomcom-20200215-history
Child Development
Child Development Medical Data This is Medical Research Data from the Scientific Community that comes from Medical Professionals who study and know things like Brain Development and Human Anatomy. Child Stages General definitions for the ages and stages of a child include: • Newborn or Neonate - birth to 28 days • Infant - 1 to 12 months • Toddler - 1 to 3 years • Preschooler - 3 to 5 years • School Age - 5 to 11 years Young Adult Transitional Stage Preteen or Tween - 11 to 12 years Young Adult Stage Teen - 13 and older The “Minor Child” Deciption Somehow a Teenager or Young Adult appear to somehow Magically Transform back into the Child Stages at their will and time of their choosing. But from Medical Research Data this is not so and can be proven as fact. The Medical Data supports only proven real facts about exactly what a Child really is by law. But Child Support is leading many to believe unproven facts to be true, they use the term “Minor Child” in their paperwork. But from all of the research data that we have looked at no such thing as a Minor Child can or has been Identified in any of the Child Stage Development Charts from current research. The “Minor Child” is just a term coined by those who have no Medical Knowledge of Child Development according to the Scientific Community. This mystery term is nothing other then jargon used to decieve those who have no such knowledge of what a Child really is defined as. The Title “Child Support” used by the Child Support agencies in all states was created to collect support for a Child. A Teenager or Young Adult does not fit the description of exactly what a Child is according to Medical Data on Child Development. Medicaly they are two entirely different things from research. These terms a not interchangable and cant be used to say that they are both the exact same thing. Examples are gives below as to what a Child and a Teenager aka Young Adult cant do. Childhood Defined From: The Pennsylvania Child Welfare Training Program Childhood consists of (Two Specific Stages before Puberty) they are called: 1. Early Childhood (3 to 6 Years) has not reached Puberty and 2. Middle Childhood (6 to 11 Years) has not reached Puberty. So therefore Child Support is supposed to kick in at exactly (3 years of age) for a parent to pay for their child during these two stages of child development. What A Child Is A Child is legally defined: a person under the age of 12. A child is distinguised from a Teenager aka Young Adult by many features. Things A Child Can Do Early Childhood Example (3 to 6 Years) Physical May no longer need daytime nap Continues to run, jump, throw, and catch with better coordination Begins to gallop and to skip on one foot Rides tricycle Uses scissors Scribbles become pictures; draws first picture of a person, and can tell the difference between own writing and non-writing Can button and lace Can use toilet or potty chair and stay dry during the day Eats and dresses by himself with supervision Cognitive Attends kindergarten or Head Start Continuing language development, make-believe, personal perceptions of the environment, and egocentric thought Ability to distinguish appearance from reality improves Attention continues to improve Dawdling through tasks is still common Recall memory, memory for routine or , and memory of important events all improve Understands that letters and sounds are linked in systematic ways Engages in simple addition and subtraction (e.g., 2 + 2 = 4) Beginning sense of time (e.g., understands today, yesterday, tomorrow, and about how long an hour is) Indicators of Concern (Early Childhood) By age 3: • Cannot throw a ball overhand • Cannot jump in place • Cannot ride a tricycle • Cannot grasp a crayon between thumb and fingers • Has difficulty scribbling • Cannot stack four blocks • Still clings or cries whenever his parents leave him • Shows no interest in interactive games • Ignores other children • Doesn’t respond to people outside the family • Doesn’t engage in fantasy play • Resists dressing, sleeping, or using the toilet • Lashes out without any self-control when angry or upset • Cannot copy a circle • Doesn’t use sentences of more than three words • Doesn’t use “me” and “you” appropriately By age 6: • Exhibits fearful or timid behavior • Exhibits extremely aggressive behavior • Is easily distracted and unable to concentrate on any single activity for more than five minutes • Shows little interest in playing with other children • Refuses to respond to people in general, or responds only superficially • Rarely uses fantasy or imitation in play • Seems unhappy or sad much of the time • Doesn’t engage in a variety of activities • Avoids or seems aloof with other children and adults • Doesn’t express a wide range of emotions • Has trouble eating, sleeping, or using the toilet • Can’t differentiate between fantasy and reality • Seems unusually passive • Cannot understand two-part commands using prepositions (e.g., “put the cup on the table” or “get the ball under the couch”) • Can’t correctly give his first and last name • Doesn’t use plurals or past tense properly when speaking • Doesn’t talk about his daily activities and experiences • Cannot build a tower to six or eight blocks • Seems uncomfortable holding a crayon • Has trouble taking off clothing • Cannot brush his teeth efficiently • Cannot wash and dry his hands What A Young Adult Is An age group including persons from 12 to 18 years old according to medical data. Things A Young Adult Can Do Physical Period of rapid skeletal and sexual maturation Preoccupation with body image Girls’ adolescent growth spurt begins at 101⁄2 years on average; menarche occurs on average around 121⁄2 years (but changes can begin as late as 151⁄2 years) ∗ Early-maturing girls are more vulnerable to problems such as smoking, drinking, depression, eating disorders, negative self-image, isolation, submissive behavior, and less popularity Boys’ adolescent growth spurt begins around age 121⁄2; early maturation positive for boys at this age (but changes can begin as late as 151⁄2 years) Pubic hair develops, followed by auxiliary hair (earlier for girls than boys) For boys, voice begins to lower; mustache hair may begin to grow in There is wide variation in beginning and completion of puberty Physical effects of puberty on development in other domains not as great as once thought; depends on social and cognitive factors Cognitive Attends 6 through 9 grades Thinking is less concrete, more abstract, idealistic, and logical; hypothetical-deductive reasoning, complex problem solving, and critical thinking emerge Increased interest in ideas, values, and social issues, often with narrow understanding and dogmatic opinions Interprets personality of others (uses previous information, detects situational variation in behavior, and looks for deeper, more complex causes of personality) Intense interest in music, clothes, hair, and personal appearance (especially for girls) Social cognition: ♦ Belief in an imaginary audience, that others are as preoccupied with one as oneself is (e.g., “everyone is looking at me”) ♦ Personal fable—belief in personal uniqueness (e.g., “no one understands me”) and belief that self is invulnerable (“I won’t get hurt”) Able to understand others points of view, but tends to be egocentric Greater attention span and ability to focus Wants to do well in activities and in school, although may mask with feigned indifference Ethnic minority youth learn how to negotiate two systems—their own culture and the dominant culture As described above from (The Pennsylvania Child Welfare Training Program) Child Support is for the care of a Child in Early and Middle Childhood Stages only and not an Adolescent aka Teenager aka Young Adult who has reach Puberty, can work for themselves, get a licence, become Emancipated, have children or dropout of school. To call a Teenager a Child or “Minor Child” is Lunacy and makes the Teenager believe that they are really a child when the Facts alone has proven they are not. Their Physical and Cognitive skills are not related and neither are they exact twins, nor do they have Magical Powers that adults and the science community does not know about. A Teenager or “Minor Child” can not change before your very eyes back into a child the age of 3 or 6 all over again and back into a Teenager just by saying the word Child or Minor Child. To provide child support after these two stages is simply a matter of choice by law and any non custodial parent has the right to choose to do so by law. Thus a Young Adult is now able to provide for themselves and participate in youth work programs provided by the state. These acts of forced child support can be considered Fraud and Misrepresentation Of Facts according to Federal Law from research. What is the youngest age at which a person can be employed? The Fair Labor Standards Act (FLSA) sets 14 as the minimum age for most non-agricultural work. However, (at any age), youth may deliver newspapers; perform in radio, television, movie, or theatrical productions; work in businesses owned by their parents (except in mining, manufacturing or hazardous jobs); and perform babysitting or perform minor chores around a private home. Also, at any age, youth may be employed as homeworkers to gather evergreens and make evergreen wreaths. Different age requirements apply to the employment of youth in agriculture. Many states have enacted child labor laws, some of which may have a minimum age for employment which is higher than the FLSA. Where both the FLSA and state child labor laws apply, the higher minimum standard must be obeyed. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.